<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Renowned, Revered, and in need of Ramen by in_my_completely_biased_opinion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115968">Renowned, Revered, and in need of Ramen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_my_completely_biased_opinion/pseuds/in_my_completely_biased_opinion'>in_my_completely_biased_opinion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Stanley Uris is So Done, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_my_completely_biased_opinion/pseuds/in_my_completely_biased_opinion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like Eddie was proud of what he was doing, okay? He’s not. He’s very, very ashamed and he’d prefer that no one brought it up in the present or near future. Or ever. The last thing he needed in his life was to wake up tomorrow and see “Esteemed Chef Eddie Kaspbrak Seen Buying Ramen at His Local CVS! (Stars — They’re Just Like Us!)” plastered across his screen while he’s trying to read the news. </p><p>Or</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak finds himself, an expert chef, in a CVS at four in the morning. Coincidently, so does Richie Tozier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Renowned, Revered, and in need of Ramen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not like Eddie was proud of what he was doing, okay? He’s not. He’s very, very ashamed and he’d prefer that no one brought it up in the present or near future. Or ever. The last thing he needed in his life was to wake up tomorrow and see “Esteemed Chef Eddie Kaspbrak Seen Buying Ramen at His Local CVS! (Stars — They’re Just Like Us!)” plastered across his screen while he’s trying to read the news.</p><p>But God, he was fucking <em>hungry</em> and it was fucking <em>late</em>. Four in the morning to be specific, not that Eddie was in the mood to abide by the laws of time right now.</p><p>He parked his car in the parking spot farthest away from the store doors, turning it off and triple checking that it was locked after he stepped out into the cold air awaiting him. (<em>“You can never be too safe, Eddie-Bear.”</em>) After making sure he had his phone and wallet on him, he turned to look at the fluorescent, eye-numbing letters that spelled out CVS only to see the sign staring right back at him. Daring him. Questioning him. Wondering if he even had the gull to step any closer.</p><p><em>Alright</em>, he thought to himself, shoving away his previous train of thought to let a better, more rational train come through, <em>it’s a fucking convenience store, not a warzone. </em></p><p>It really wasn’t a big deal. Everyone ate Ramen, fucking <em>everyone</em>. From poverty-stricken college students to revered actors. From the janitor of a multimillion-dollar business to the fucking CEO. But Eddie wasn’t everyone. He was Eddie. And Eddie could make anything a big deal if he tried hard enough.</p><p>After the imaginary devil and angel on his shoulders became so loud that they canceled each other out, Eddie took a much too dramatic breath and began walking towards the double doors of his own personal hell.</p><p>Eddie was aware that he sounded pretentious. Oh poor, Eddie. He has to use his precious, invaluable time mingling with, <em>ugh</em>, poor people. He has to use his 6-figure salary on something other than upkeeping his private island and decorating the multiple four-story mansions he owns around the world. (He didn’t, in fact, have any of those things.)</p><p>And honestly, yeah. Eddie was a little pretentious. He was too stubborn and impatient to be labeled a saint, but you can’t blame him for not wanting his late-night escapade being used against him for the rest of his career.</p><p>He might have been a little chronically paranoid, too.</p><p>He pushed open the glass door in front of him (and if at first, he had tried to pull...that really was nobody’s business but his own) and was met with the soft jingle of the bell above him, alerting the store employees unfortunate enough to have the night shift that another sad soul had wandered into their place of work.</p><p>He walked further into the store, staying a safe distance away from the lady holding her dog by a leash at the counter. (<em>“No, Eddie-Bear. Dogs are dangerous, and you know how your allergies get around animals.”</em>) Are people even allowed to have dogs inside of public places like this? How barbaric.</p><p>He turned into the closest aisle he saw and found himself surrounded by an assortment of medical supplies. He felt his hand itch towards the products, that shrill voice in his head (which sounded an awful lot like his mothers’) was reminding him that he was running low on the basics. Band-Aids, Ibuprofen, Tums.</p><p><em>No</em>. He stepped back from the shelves, his own thoughts drowning out his mothe- the voice in his head. <em>You don’t need these, you’re fine. You are not sick. You’re fine. You- </em></p><p>His phone buzzed. He stumbled to take his phone out of the inside pocket of his jacket. An incoming call from Stan. He took a deep breath and with the persistent buzzing in his hand, he reminded himself that he is not alone. Not even in a CVS at four in the morning.</p><p>He answered, “Hello?”</p><p>“Why the fuck are you up? It’s 4 Am, Eddie.”</p><p>Eddie paused, and the stern tone of Stanley’s words almost made him apologize. Except for the fact that Stanley called <em>him</em> and Eddie would sooner die.</p><p>“I’m a grown man, Stanley. I can stay up as late as I want.”</p><p>A scoff.</p><p>“Last time I checked, 26 is not grown, you impertinent fuck. Now answer the question.”</p><p>Eddie sighed, he did <em>not</em> want to key Stanley in as to why he was in his current situation; but if Stanley Uris was one thing: it was persistent. Without much of an option other than simply hanging up, Eddie succumbed to defeat. Even so, that didn’t mean he had to be civil about it.</p><p>“In case you haven’t noticed, you’re also awake, dumbass.”</p><p>“Excellent work, detective. You’re missing one key component though. I’m in my own home and you’re in a fucking CVS.”</p><p>Goddamn Stan and his never-ending knowledge of everything.</p><p>“How do you even know that? Are you fucking stalking me? That’s a new low, Stanley, even for you.”</p><p>Eddie could feel Stanley rolling his eyes through the phone and out of spite, he rolled his own just to make a point. A point that Stanley couldn't see, but a point nonetheless.</p><p>“I woke up to get a drink and I noticed that your phone’s location said you were in a CVS of all places. Sue me for being concerned. Did I mention that it’s 4 AM?”</p><p>“I think so, yeah. And I’m fine, by the way, I just-”</p><p>Did he hear that right? Scratch that, there’s no way he heard that right.</p><p>“I’m sorry, did you just say ‘my phone’s location’? Are you actually tracking me?”</p><p>Stanley didn’t seem fazed by this accusation, “Of course, I track all my friends.”</p><p>“That’s actually fucking insane, Stan. You know that right?”</p><p>“You’ll be thanking me when you get kidnapped.”</p><p>“Fucking ‘<em>when</em>’?”</p><p>Stanley sighed, exhaustion clear in his voice. Since Eddie has never seen Stanley stay up past 1 AM a day in his life, it was safe to say he wasn’t used to the restless nights Eddie had grown accustomed to in recent weeks. <em>Serves him right</em>, Eddie thought bitterly.</p><p>“Really, Stanley, I’m fine. I just got hungry and was craving Ramen. If I die, I’ll make sure to call you. Promise.”</p><p>Stanley sighed again, but less in exhaustion and more in relief, “Okay. Stay safe, please.”</p><p>“Of course. Bye-”</p><p>“Eddie.”</p><p>Eddie was pulling his phone away from his ear to hang up, but as Stanley spoke he rewound his movements.</p><p>“Yeah?” 

</p><p>“I-” Stanley seemed to pause, debating whether or not to just leave the conversation as it was, or to continue. “I’m sorry I can be...overbearing at times. I know you can take care of yourself. And if I ever start to sound like her, or cross a line, you tell me immediately. Okay? And I’ll never bring it up again.”</p><p>Eddie felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes and he swore to god right then and there that if Stanley made him cry in this CVS, he was going to do unspeakable things.</p><p>“I love you, Stan. Seriously, never change.”</p><p>“I wasn’t planning on it. Bye, Eddie. Don’t die.”</p><p>“Bye, Stan.”</p><p>He went to hang up to find that Stanley already had, that bastard.</p><p>As he shoved his phone back into his pocket, he stole one last glance at the medical supplies. Then, with the courage of an untamed Chihuahua, he raised his middle finger towards the intangible objects. Of course, he realized right after how moronic that was and quickly rushed to the next aisle.</p><p>He found that the next aisle was no help, unless he was suddenly expecting a child and needed an assortment of diapers and other infant products. Considering he was a gay man, a <em>single</em> gay man, he continued to the next aisle.</p><p>He also did not find what he was looking for in that aisle, and although he had only been searching for maybe two minutes, his already dangerously low patience levels were running thin. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity (read: four aisles) he found his target. Or, he would have found his target, except for the ridiculously tall man standing in front of the array of Ramen.</p><p>In hindsight, Eddie was surprised he didn’t recognize him immediately. Even from behind it was hard to mistake his wild black hair and again, ridiculous height for anyone else. But Eddie was nothing if not oblivious, and it was quite late <em>thankyouverymuch</em>. He realized he had been standing there watching this stranger hum the beat of <em>Africa</em> by Toto while considering his Ramen options for much too long, and although he’d just <em>love</em> to stand there for the next hour, he had places to be. He forced a cough, and with a startled jump the man in front of him turned to face him.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>As if this night couldn’t get any weirder, standing in front of him was Richie Fucking Tozier, the only other renowned chef Eddie has ever bothered to pay attention to. Bill had insisted this was because he was ‘<em>exactly your type, Eddie</em>’, but Eddie was persistent in the fact that it was only because he found Tozier’s techniques to be intriguing. Right now, standing face-to-face with him in real life, he wasn’t so sure.</p><p>Realizing that he was probably blocking Eddie’s path, Richie gracelessly moved to the side, allowing Eddie to stand beside him.</p><p>“Shit. Sorry, man, guess I got distracted by all the flavors. How is anyone expected to pick just one when there are so many? It’s inhumane, really.”</p><p>Something Eddie also knew about Richie Tozier, other than his unorthodox methods in the kitchen, was that he didn’t know when to shut the fuck up.</p><p>“Creating a variety of flavors for packaged food is inhumane?”</p><p>Richie, seemingly delighted that Eddie engaged in his unhinged comment when he could have easily brushed him off, turned fully towards him with a smile.</p><p>“I stand by my words, you...” he paused, his sentence drawing out until it didn’t exist anymore. His face contorted in confusion, complete with the scrunched-up eyebrows, the disgustingly cute, dumb look on his face, the head tilt that tousled his already untamed hair. The full effect.</p><p>“Holy shit. I know you.”</p><p>And Eddie shouldn’t have been surprised. He was, admittedly, a well-known face in the culinary business; but something about Richie Tozier being aware of his existence before just now made his brain short circuit. It definitely had nothing to do with his broad shoulders or goofy smile, that's for sure.</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>Richie let out a scoff as if he was slightly offended by Eddie’s assumption that he didn’t know him.</p><p>“Yeah, dude. You’re Eddie Kaspbrak, it’d be pretty weird if I didn’t know who you are. Game recognize game, ya know?”</p><p>“Right, yeah. I know you, too.”</p><p>It amazed Eddie that Richie seemed to grow even more ecstatic, he wasn’t aware that a human being could have that much energy at four in the morning.</p><p>“That’s sick, dude.”</p><p>‘<em>That’s sick, dude.</em>'? Was he 14?</p><p>Richie eyed the Ramen in front of them, “Do me a favor though, don’t sell me out to TMZ because I’m buying Ramen. My publicist says I can’t have a bad fashion sense <em>and</em> bad taste.”</p><p>His publicist wasn’t wrong when it came to the fashion sense. There were many things Richie Tozier was known for: his talents in culinary, his mouth, and most notably the god-awful Hawaiian button-ups he seemed to have a never-ending supply of.</p><p>Eddie sent him a smile and reached over to grab a package of Ramen, “I won’t tell if you won’t.”</p><p>Richie leaned down (he really had no business being that tall) and grabbed his own, “Your secret’s safe with me, Eds.”</p><p>He ended the remark with a wink, and Eddie felt that familiar pang in his chest that he got whenever he saw a picture of young Jim Carrey. He pushed that feeling to the side and instead focused on his newest problem in life, ‘<em>Eds</em>’.</p><p>“That’s absolutely not my name.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Richie mused with an obnoxiously smug grin, “I think it suits you.”</p><p>Eddie could feel the heat rising to his face and was suddenly very tempted to hit Richie with the package of Ramen in his hand.</p><p>“Eddie is already a nickname for my actual name, why the fuck would I shorten it more?”</p><p>“So that the name matches the-”</p><p>“If you’re about to make a joke about my height, I’m going to hit you.”</p><p>Richie made a scene of looking down at Eddie, putting his hands around his mouth as if he needed to amplify his voice for Eddie to hear him, “If you can actually reach my face, go for it.”</p><p>Eddie told himself that the only reason he didn’t deck him right then and there was because he would rather take the high road, and it had nothing to do with wanting to keep that smile on Richie’s face.</p><p>“You’re not worth the jail time, Tozier.”</p><p>“You sure? Cause if not, I’m into some kinky shit.”</p><p>The blush on Eddie’s face came back full-force, and he hoped Richie mistook it for irritation because then he would be correct as that’s definitely what it was. (It wasn’t.)</p><p>“I take it back. I’m emailing TMZ as soon as I get home.”</p><p>Richie cackled far too loud considering their environment. It should have been annoying, but Eddie found himself wanting to hear it again. More importantly, he wanted to hear it and know that it was him who had caused it.</p><p>“Can’t believe you would partake in the downfall of my career like that. You’re brutal Eds, brutal.”</p><p>“Call me ‘Eds’ again and I’ll do worse.”</p><p>Richie leaned in closer, not too close to be considered scandalous, but close enough to where Eddie could almost taste the cigarettes and spearmint gum on his breath. Okay, so maybe it was a little scandalous.</p><p>“That a promise?” 

</p><p>Eddie’s heart sped up in his chest, and as though he had been gifted the sexual boldness of a drunken frat-boy, he shortened the distance between them even more.</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>Richie cracked a smile, “I have like seven different innuendos that involve cooking in my head right now.”</p><p>“For every gross thing you say, you lower your chances of getting laid by 15%.”</p><p>“Ah, math. How’d you know that was one of my kinks?”</p><p>Despite himself, Eddie couldn’t shake the smile off his face.</p><p>“You’re the worst person I’ve ever met.”</p><p>“Mmn, talk dirty to me.”</p><p>The logical part of Eddie’s mind tried to remind him that it was late and that his original plan had been to just pick up the Ramen, eat it alone in his apartment with the tv on for background noise, and let shitty infomercials and reruns of The Wendy Williams Show lull him to sleep.</p><p>Unfortunately, that part of his mind was currently in hand-to-hand combat with the Hungry Bottom that had snuck its way into his brain during his conversation with Richie, and the Hungry Bottom was winning.</p><p>“You know,” Eddie purred (yes, <em>purred</em>), glancing down at the Ramen still in his hand, “I wouldn’t mind some company. This Ramen isn’t going to eat itself.”</p><p>“Oh, baby. I’ll eat your Ramen.”</p><p>A scowl found its way to Eddie’s face, and yet he made no signs of backing away anytime soon.</p><p>“That made no fucking sense.”</p><p>Richie’s smile grew as if he could live the rest of his life on a diet of only cruel remarks and petty comments. Both of which, Eddie was an expert.</p><p>“You wanna get out of here?”</p><p>“Yeah, I do. But don’t think you’re off the hook. I’m still emailing TMZ.”</p><p>Richie banished the Ramen in his hand to its original home on the shelf. Then he grabbed the sleeve of Eddie’s shirt to pull him closer.</p><p>“Oh, Eds. I’m counting on it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, guys! I was so excited to post this. I've never written Eddie before, so it was a new experience for all of us. I had a lot of fun though, and I hope you all liked it as much as I did! </p><p>Btw, I got the idea for this fanfic from Tumblr (of course it was Tumblr), from user @bellgriffins.</p><p>'esteemed rival chefs find each other shamefully buying ramen at 3 in the morning AU'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>